


First Choice

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Mating Games 2014, Other, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's angry for him, like no one's been since Laura died, and if Derek hadn't already loved her, he knows he'd love her for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games trope challenge. Deals with Gerard & Scott's little grand plan.

She drives him home that night. "That's twice for you now," she says, still smelling of hurt in a way that makes his breathing hitch. "It seriously fucked Erica over and we're not taking any chances."

He's tired, but makes into the jeep under his own power. The way she clucks her tongue and all but crawls over him to do up his seatbelt reminds him of Laura, but there's nothing brotherly about the way his body reacts when her breasts brush against him.

The jeep hesitates but she croons to it and the engine rewards her by turning over. "Atta girl," she says, giving the dash a pat. "Positive reinforcement," she explains to Derek, the cheer in her voice forced, but appreciated nonetheless. "Try it some time."

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't think Isaac would like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she hums, but then they're driving and he's tired.

The jeep's silent, cold, when he wakes up. Stiles is sitting beside him, the bruises on her face darker with the shadows, and Derek thinks that it's been a while. He starts to say something, there's a faint scent of salt in the air, the moonlight catching the tracks on her cheeks, but Stiles shakes her head and smiles bright. "You looked like you needed it." Her gaze goes to the building behind him, her nose wrinkling as she adds, "You also need a new place, dude. This won't cut it as a batcave."

"Batcave?"

"Yeah, batcave," Stiles nods. "You thought you were looking for Boyd and Erica by yourself?"

He did. She doesn't give him a chance to argue, driving off with a breezy, "See you in the morning!" trailing behind her.

"If I'd known then what I know now---" Peter says from behind him.

"You'd be dead," Derek growls. "She'd've killed you the first chance she got."

"I know," Peter's response is a happy sigh, "That's what I mean."

He's an idiot, clearly, and not worth killing.

Again.

*

It's mid-afternoon when Stiles walks in. Her bruises are worse in daylight, stark against her face, but it's the expression that really makes Derek move. Asking, "What's wrong?" before he reaches her and realizes she's shaking.

"Did he ask you?"

He knows, then, what she means. He shakes his head. Silent.

Stiles swears, low and furious, and Laura would've loved her. She's angry for him, like no one's been since Laura died, and if Derek hadn't already loved her, he knows he'd love her for this.

"He fucked up. Big."

*

That's the last she says of it, but her fury sits warm in his heart. It's probably fucked up too, but Derek doesn't care.

*

They spend time at the house. Stiles in shorts and Derek can't help staring. She catches him and smirks, but says nothing. "We need wifi. Also power, possibly some walls and a roof?"

"You think I should rebuild?"

"Uh, duh? Pack needs a house, dude, not a hovel." She frowns at her phone. "Cell signal too. It sucks ass out here." 

He starts making a list.

*

She tastes like the lemonade she's drinking. Derek groans, chasing it with his tongue, and Stiles squirms closer. Her ass grinds down as she does and he sees stars. She does it again and he pushes up into her, hands grabbing on and holding tight. Her shorts are worn thin and he feels them give in his grip. 

"Buying me new ones, asshole," she mumbles into his mouth.

He'd buy her anything. Everything. 

Her shirt's no better, soaking when he puts mouth to breast, sucking through the fabric. Stiles swears and grabs his head. Derek takes the moment and works fingers between her thighs. She's wet when he strokes her and makes a noise that _guts him_. 

*

They fuck every chance they get. If they're not searching, then they're fucking. Derek spends hours eating her out, licking her cunt until her voice is hoarse from crying out, then lying back and watching her ride him. 

She's drenched in his scent, Peter smirking constantly, but Scott never shows and Stiles never mentions him. 

*

"You should tell him," he tries, once. 

Stiles responds by blowing him so hard he cracks his head against the wall. He's still seeing stars when he kisses her, pressing her to the floor. 

She bites at his mouth and hooks a leg over his hip. 

"When I'm ready." 

Maybe it's selfish, but it's her choice anyway.

*

And she chose him.


End file.
